


Chat with me

by Mynaneistrash



Series: When Magic, Children, and Phones Meet [1]
Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Angst, Bee!Chloe, But then it gets bad, Eventual reveal, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Group Chat Fic, I'm Sorry, Identity Reveal, It Gets Worse Before It Gets Better, It starts fun and sweet, Jade Turtle!Nino, Slow Burn, but dont let that fool you, chat fic, for whatever reason, fox alya, i don't know why, its gonna be really sad, its really cute for a while, texting fic, there will be angst, this was supposed to be fluff
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-05-17
Updated: 2018-01-24
Packaged: 2018-11-02 00:56:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 10
Words: 4,444
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10933632
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mynaneistrash/pseuds/Mynaneistrash
Summary: Beelieveinme: This is actually a good idea we can all talk and tell each other like regular human beings for once not superheroesTeKitsune: and we can talk about akuma attack w/o neednig to wait for the others to arive. well always know where the other isChaton: See its practicalBeelieveinme: For onceChaton: Hey!TheLady: If y'all say so.Chaton: I can't bee-lieve you doubted me m’lady





	1. Starting a chat

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! This is my first miraculous ladybug fanfiction. This was supposed to be fluff. But you'll see how incapable I am of not making my characters suffer.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It begins

**12:21 a.m.**

 

TheLady: Are you sure this is a good idea Chat

 Chaton: Yeah m'lady, I'm paw-sitive. I bought all of the phones, the only people who have theese numbers are us.

 Chaton: *these

 Beelieveinme: This is actually a good idea we can all talk and tell each other like regular human beings for once not superheroes

 TeKitsune: and we can talk about akuma attack w/o neednig to wait for the others to arive. well always know where the other is

 Chaton: See its practical

 Beelieveinme: For once

 Chaton: Hey!

 TheLady: If y'all say so.

 Chaton: I can't bee-lieve you doubted me m’lady

 TheLady: ugh chat not on the group chat

 TheLady: I'm trying to enjoy my sleep deprived life

 Chaton: did you just make a pun

TeKitsune: I think she did

Chaton: I can't believe you made a pun

TheLady: ugh chaaaat

TheLady: anyways

TheLady: Where's Jade

Chaton: Idk

TeKitsune: I havent seen him since patrol

Beelieveinme: Probably sleeping

Beelieveinme: Like we should be

TeKistune: i dont need sleep

Beelieveinme: ever since I became a superhero my beautiful sleep has been withheld from me

Beelieveinme: I miss my poor beauty sleep

TheLady:I have'nt slept in 4 days

TheLady: *haven't

Beelieveinme: How do you live????

TheLady: I dont

TheLady: I run on coffee

Awkwardturtle: JFC Go to sleep

TeKitsune: oh ur awake

Awkwardturtle: because of YoU

Awkwardturtle: ALL Of YOu!

Chaton: glad to see you too

Beelieveinme: Ladybug go to sleep

TheLady: I wish I could

TeKitsune: y can't u

TheLady: I have a project due next week, and every time I work on it another akuma appears

Awkwardturtle: ohh thx for reminding me about my project

Awkwardturtle: I haven't even started it

Beelieveinme: ha you noobs. I finished mine three days ago

TeKitsune: project

TeKitsune: wat project

TeKitsune: we had a project

Chaton: depends

Chaton: what school do u go to

TheLady: Dont answer that

TeKitsune: oh shit I just checked I have a project

TheLady: hey chat did u have a project

Chaton: I did it like two days after they gave it to us.

TheLady: lucky

Chaton: yet im the embodiment of bad luck and destruction

TheLady: lol

TeKitsune: Ladybug go to sleep

TheLady: maybe I will

TheLady: maybe I wont

Beelieveinme: only time will tell

Awkwardturtle: GO TO SLEEEEEEP

TeKitsune: Fine

Beelieveinme: you won't have to tell me twice

TheLady: I won't but I'll stop texting u guys

TeKitsune: If i have to sleep so do u

Chaton: at least try

TheLady: fine

TheLady: I think I'll finish this in the morning

TeKitsune: oh ok

Awkwardturtle:GN

Beelieveinme: GN

TeKitsune: GN

Chaton: GN

TheLady:GN

 TheLady: y r we all saying goodnight in all caps

 Awkwardturtle: 'cuz I want y'all to GO TO SLEEEEEEP

 TheLady: oh ok

 Chaton:gn

 TheLady:gn

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi! This is my first miraculous ladybug fanfiction. This was supposed to be fluff. But you'll see how incapable I am of not making my characters suffer.


	2. Physics

**4:38 a.m.**

 

Awkwardturtle: hey guys is anyone up

Awkwardturtle: there's an akuma at the Seine

Chaton: does hawkmoth even sleep like

Beelieveinme: why are you guys texting so early in the morning

Chaton: akuma Seine

Beelieveinme: lemme wake up my kwami

Awkwardturtle: I hope ladybug and vixen wake up soon

TheLady: wake up

TheLady: who said I ever went to sleep

Chaton: jfc ladybug I swear

Awkwardturtle: get some rest

TheLady: after we deal with the akuma

TheLady: I'm almost there

 

**6:02 a.m.**

 

TeKitsune: so y wernt u asleep ladybug

TheLady: couldn't sleep

TheLady: so I stayed up designing clothes and stuff

TeKitsune: you sound like a friend of mine

 Beelieveinme: you have friends outside of us

 TheLady: Queenie

 Beelieveinme: sorry

 TheLady: but on a serious note I haven't slept well since I got my miraculous.

 TheLady: i haven't been early to school since then either. But that was the case before this too

 Chaton: get some rest. I'll wake u up before school

 TheLady:k

 

**7:20 a.m.**

 

Chaton: bugaboo wake up

 Awkwardturtle: ur gonna be late if you don't wake up soon

 TheLady:ten minvftes

 TeKitsune: wake up

 Beelieveinme: ladybug you need to wake up or else you'll be late

 Chaton: wake up

 

**7:45 a.m.**

 

Beelieveinme: ur about 2 be late

 Chaton:*bee

 Beelieveinme: no one asked you to make this a pun

 Chaton: no one asked you to comment

 Beelieveinme: I asked myself

 TeKitsune: That desperate

 Awkwardturtle: as much as I love to watch you three bicker we need to wake ladybug up

 TeKitsune: yoir right

 TeKitsune: *you’re

 Chaton: any ideas

Beelieveinme: nope

TeKitsune: none here

Awkwardturtle: sorry

 

**8:15 a.m.**

 

TheLady: I'm late!

Beelieveinme: we tried to wake you 

Awkwardturtle: but you ignored us

Chaton: so we let you be

TheLady: mean

TheLady: my teacher is gonna be so mad

TeKitsune: Maybe try waking up earlier next time

TheLady: in my defense I was up at six until you guys told me to sleep

Beelieveinme: it's unhealthy the amount of sleep you get

Chaton: how do get so little sleep and still look claw-less during the rest of the day

TheLady: Idk

TheLady:idek

 

**12:20 p.m.**

  
Beelieveinme: ten minutes until lunch

TheLady: I swear if physics doesnt end soon

Chaton: whats wrong with physics

TeKistune: EVERYTHING

Chaton: but i like physiscs

Chaton:  *physics

Beelieveinme: just another thing wrong with you

TheLady: Queenie

Beelieveinme: sorry

Beelieveinme: but anyways physics

Awkwardturtle: is shit and i hate it

Chaton: you must be kitten

Chaton: physics is life

TeKitsune:No its not

Chaton: why is the world against me

Chaton: can physics bee so bad.

Beelieveinme: yes

TheLady: yes and so are your puns

Chaton: m’lady why must you betray me

Awkwardturtle: Becayse physics sucks and so does your puns

Chaton: meowch

TeKitsune: really

Chaton: are my puns that much of a pun-ishment

Beelieveinme: Dear Lord chat i already have to deal with physics, don’t make me deal with puns too

TheLady: Im gonna start ignoring the chat

TheLady: my teacher almost caught me

TeKitsune: reciting the krabby patty secret formuler

Beelieveinme: what is wrong with you

Awkwardturtle:physics

TeKitsune: i believe she was asking me but my answer would have been the same

Chaton: dont you mean bee-lieve

Awkwardturtle: CHAT

Beelieveinme: i actually hate you right now

Chaton: meowch

Awkwardturtle: ok thats it im out its lunchtime

Beelieveinme: bye

Awkwardturtle:bye


	3. A chat within a chat

 

**1:32 p.m.**

 

 

TeKitsune: guys there’s an akuma

TheLady: Dammit english lit just started

Chaton: thank God for that akuma

Chaton: I hate english lit as much as you hate physics

TheLady: y tho

Awkwardturtle: Guys the akuma

TheLady: sorry

 

 

**1:42 p.m.**

 

 

Beelieveinme: where is everyone

TheLady: right next to you

Beelieveinme: HoLY ShIt why is your phone floating

TheLady: If you get hit by its ray you get turned invisible and only the akuma can see you

TeKitsune: Like the Vanisher

 

 

**4:45 p.m.**

 

 

 

Beelieveinme: im getting all the rest i can screw hw

TeKitsune: Same

TheLady: early bedtime

Chaton: wish i could sleep, but my dad wants me to do something for him

Chaton: so no phone for a couple of hours

Awkwardturtle: gn

Chaton: bye

TheLady: night

 

**5:00 p.m.**

 

TheLady: mine is asleep, how about yours plagg

Chaton: his overbearing father has him again. So all clear here

TheLady: pollen, trixx

Beelieveinme: knocked out

TeKitsune: mine was out cold after texting pollen's chosen.

TeKitsune: but just in case I put sleeping pills in all of her and her family's food

TheLady: Oh my God Trixx

TeKitsune: sorry not sorry

Beelieveinme: you're a sadist you know that

Awkwardturtle: sorry I'm a bit late

Awkwardturtle: getting my chosen to leave his phone anywhere was a pain

TheLady: it's alright wayzz, we know you're still adjusting to your new chosen _. _

TheLady: after all you were with the guardian for so long

Chaton: enough with the formalities I WANT CHEEsE

Beelieveinme: you still have that obsession with cheese

TheLady: You should know plagg is to devoted to cheese

TheLady: and the specific cheese is Camembert

Chaton: you know me too well Tikki

TheLady: we’ve been partners for millennia of course I know you

TeKitsune: so is Friday still on

Beelieveinme: can we do it in my chosen’s bag this week

Beelieveinme: Tikki’s is way too small

TeKitsune: but it smells like cookies in there

Beelieveinme: my chosen can pay to get cookie scented perfume

TeKitsune: the brat

TheLady: Trixx

TeKitsune: but besides it's not as good as home made one's

Awkwardturtle: I just found this app on my chosen's phone

Awkwardturtle: it's called wat

Chaton: what does it do

Chaton: feed my curiosity the way my chosen won't feed my stomach

Awkwardturtle: …

Awkwardturtle: I don't know

Beelieveinme: what does that mean

TeKitsune: does the great wayzz not know something

Awkwardturtle: it serves no purpose

Awkwardturtle: I mean none of the other applications on my chosen's phone do either but this is another level

 

Awkwardturtle: an old man's face appears, and it makes a 'wat’ noise. This all due to an widespread internet joke, otherwise known as a meme. If you click enough times other faces will appear, suck as a Chinese man and a hacker. Sometimes in the background you can get the lullaby hush little baby I'm the background. 

Awkwardturtle: I want a refund

Awkwardturtle: my mind

Awkwardturtle: my chosen has broken it

Awkwardturtle: I want to go back to the guardian

Beelieveinme: shit wayzz is broken

Chaton: jeez wayzz what does your chosen have on his phone

Chaton: and can we stop saying chosen

Chaton: it's not like we don't know third identities

TheLady: *their

TheLady: fix your grammar plagg

TeKitsune: don't you mean spelling

TheLady: -_-

TheLady: you know the reason why plagg. They want to keep their identities a secret from each other, and they can scroll up through the messages and read this

Beelieveinme: I thought the plan was to delete the messages after we were done

TheLady: knowing some of us *cough* plagg *cough* we might forget causing them to find out their identities

TheLady: and wayzz could barely figure out how to type

TheLady: do we really expect him to know how to delete while conversations

Chaton: so I'm not the only liability

TheLady: look at you using big words

Chaton: fuck you Tikki

TheLady: you already have

Beelieveinme: gross

 

TheLady: and it's not wayzz’s fault he can't work a phone

TheLady: but it's your fault your lazy

Chaton: my chosen's on break and coming back so I have to go

**6:00 p.m.**

Chaton: hello

Chaton: I read all the messages

Chaton: I know you kwami talk with our phones

Chaton: I got the phone while plagg was trying to delete them

Chaton: he was trying to be useful for once

Chaton: y'all will probably delete these messages before everyone else can read them

Chaton: you clever kwami

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wat is an actual app. It was so mind boggling I decided to add a little bit of that into wayzz. I fixed the fornat


	4. Sleep

**2:20 a.m.**

 

Beelieveinme: Hey

Beelieveinme: Guys

Beelieveinme: Akuma at Arc de Triomphe

TheLady:Got it

 

**2:35 a.m.**

   
Beelieveinme: where aged eberinnr rleee webeed tgell

TheLady: why dihhnt tjey wke up bi nyw

Beelieveinme: hwnp ne

TheLady:Akyma magu drunk psl hrry

 

**7:45 a.m.**

 

TheLady:WHERE FUCKING WERE YOU THREE LITTLE BITCH ASS BITCHES

Beelieveinme: THAT AKUMA WAS HORRENDOUS

TheLady: WE WERE DRUNK

TheLady: I USED LUCKY CHARM FIVE TIMES

TheLady: FIVE

Beelieveinme: I am so hungover

Beelieveinme: I jumped of the Eiffel tower with LB on my back

TheLady: I was singing I beelieve I can n fly

TheLady: miraculous cleanse didn't finish working so every1 is hungover

Beelieveinme: where THE FUCK were you three

 

**10:43 a.m.**

 

TeKitsune:good morning

TeKistune: holy fuck

Awkwardturtle: Dear Lord

Awkwardturtle: what did we sleep thru

TheLady: Hell

TheLady: u slept thru hell

Beelieveinme: WAIT YOU WERE SLEEPING

Beelieveinme: U WERE SLEEPING WHILE ME AND LB WORKED OUR ASSES OFF TO SAVE PARIS

TeKitsune: Basically

Beelieveinme: just wait until ladyblog girl finds out

TheLady: I’ll do a whole interview with her, bashing you like a little bitch

Beelieveinme: we will ruin u

TheLady:Breaking news, Jade Turtle, Vixen, and Chat Noir sleep while Ladybug and Queen Bee save the day

Beelieveinme: Imagine the heartbroken fans

TeKitsune: not my fans

Chaton:morning

Chaton: the first time in nearly a year I've been allowed to sleep in

TheLady: 1 what the fuck

TheLady:2. I was sorta hoping u would deny sleeping

AwkwardTurtle: vix ur ship is sailing

TeKitsune:Ik

TheLady: u ship us

Chaton: thats cuz they know you and me together would be purrfection

TheLady: u see thats the reason i cant date u

Chaton: wait uve thought of it

TeKitsune: i bet she has

AwkwardTurtle: awwww

TheLady: i hate u all

Beelieveinme: she didnt deny it

TheLady:Stop shipping us

TeKitsune: were not the only ones

Beelieveinme: its called ladynoir

TheLady: its kinda cute

TheLady: i mean bad

TheLady: its bad

Beelieveinme: awwww

TheLady: i’m regrettimg all my life decisions

TheLady: *regretting

Chaton: hi i’m regretting all my life decisions im dad

TheLady: DID YOU JUST MAKE A DAD JOKE IN GOD’S YEAR OF 2017

AwkwardTurtle: so anyways

AwkwardTurtle: can we change our names

Chaton: omfg have you even looked at settings after i made these accounts for us

Chaton: go to settings and tap ur name

TheLady: lemme try

TheLady: what should i change it to

Beelieveinme:Ladynoir

TeKitsune: ^

Awkwardturtle: ^

Chaton: ^

TheLady: i hate u guys

 

**_TheLady_ ** **_changed their name to_ ** **_Ladynoirsucks_ **

 

Ladynoirsucks: ha

TeKitsune:rlly

Ladynoirsucks: yup

Chaton: i am wounded

Chaton: pawfully hurt

Chaton: i thought this caturday would be a good one

Chaton: but this mewment has proved me wrong

Ladynoirsucks: ok pun master

 

**_Chaton_ ** **_changed their name to_ ** **_punmaster_ **

 

Ladynoirsucks: Thats it im leaving whos with me

Beelieveinme: aye

TeKitsune: im out

Awkwardturtle: peace

punmaster: im staying tho

punmaster: because im the only one who knows what lurks in the chat after dark


	5. The Reveal part 1

**4:50 p.m.**

 

TeKitsune: has any1 noticed that chat is the only one without caps in his name now

Beelieveinme: ur right

Awkwardturtle: eww

Beelieveinme: change it

Ladynoirsucks: change it

punmaster:never

punmaster : I will never conform to the societies norms

Awkwardturtle: u at it with them sick rhymes

Awkwardturtle: lemme add that to my mix tape

TeKitsune: lol no

TeKitsune: but siriusly chat change it

punmaster: fiiiiiine

 

**punmaster** **has changed their name to** **pUnmaster**

 

pUnmaster: how u like me now

Ladynoirsucks: I dont

Beelieveinme: I am gonna kill u then myslf

TeKitsune: this is not wat I ment

Ladynoirsucks: chaaaat

pUnmaster: fine

 

**pUnmaster** **changed their name to** **Punmaster**

 

Punmaster: better????

Beelieveinme: better

 

**6:30 p.m.**

 

TeKitsune: ayo chat

TeKitsune: can u make like single chats between two ppl

Punmaster: yea y

TeKitsune: I dont want turtlesoop to get on me about cheating on my hmwrk

Awkwardturtle: turtlesoop???????

Awkwardturtle: rlly

TeKitsune: yeh

Awkwardturtle: oh wow

 

**Awkwardturtle** **changed their name to** **Turtlesoop**

 

 

Turtlesoop: thats not even how u spell soup

TeKitsune: ik

Turtlesoop: I hate u

TeKitsune: wateves

TeKitsune: thnks chat

Punmaster: no problem

 

**10:50 p.m.**

 

TeKitsune: so evry1 knows the project due tomorrow

Ladynoirsucks: ive been working on it all day

Ladynoirsucks: even in class

TeKitsune: still havent started lol

Beelieveinme: finished

Turtlesoop: we kno

TeKitsune: bee wats ur project about

Beelieveinme: How did France’s fued with England help shape its future?

TeKitsune: bee

Beelieveinme: wat

TeKitsune: u 

TeKitsune: me

TeKitsune: private chat

 

**TeKitsune** **+** **Beelieveinme** **private chat**

 

**11:05 p.m.**

 

TeKitsune: yo send me that

Beelieveinme: just don't copy word for word

TeKitsune: y

Beelieveinme: u kno just in case we rlly r in the same class

TeKitsune: gotcha

Beelieveinme: https://docs.google.com/document/d/15iN5wKJuDTdm_BVYm2tkHNodWInxlEKg8Iy7zkPCwFA/edit?usp=drivesdk

TeKitsune: uhhhh

TeKitsune: take a better look at what you just sent me

Beelieveinme: y

TeKitsune: just do it

Beelieveinme: why

TeKitsune: please

Beelieveinme: ur scaring me

Beelieveinme: fine

Beelieveinme: oh

Beelieveinme: OH GOD LADYBUG IS GONNA KILL ME

TeKitsune: ur so irresponsible

Beelieveinme: I KNOW

TeKitsune: although I should have seen this coming

Beelieveinme: WHAT DO YOU MEAN

TeKitsune: its really ironic

TeKitsune: ur in my class Chloe

Beelieveinme: u don't mean

TeKitsune: yup

TeKitsune: its me 

TeKitsune: Alya

 

 

 

 


	6. The One Year Anniversary

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Statue

**12:23 p.m.**

 

Beelieveinme: HAVE YOU SEEN THE NEW STATUE

Ladynoirsucks: we were all there 

Beelieveinme: HOW DARE THEY DO THAT TO CHAT

Punmaster: its for the one year anniversary

Turtlesoop: that doesn't justify this

Beelieveinme: How are you not upset

TeKitsune: You're barely there Chat. It is almost like you were an afterthought. You're the smallest one in the statue.

Punmaster: well I deserve it

Ladynoirsucks: Chat DON'T YOU DARE

Ladynoirsucks: DON'T YOU DARE blame what happened on yourself

Ladynoirsucks: Your human just like everyone else

Ladynoirsucks: you have emotions

Ladynoirsucks: you have the right to be scared and angry

Ladynoirsucks: and hawkmoth took advantage like he always does

Beelieveinme: half the city was akumatized

Beelieveinme: including the mayor

Beelieveinme: I have half a mind to go and tell him what I think

Punmaster: guys its fine

Punmaster: let's just not 

Punmaster: just let me wallow in self pity for a while

Ladynoirsucks: chat please talk to us

Ladynoirsucks: talk to me

Punmaster: I'm fine

Ladynoirsucks: chat

 

 

**12:44 p.m.**

**Ladynoirsucks** **+** **TeKitsune** **private chat**

 

Ladynoirsucks: I'm worried about him

TeKitsune: me too

Ladynoirsucks: he means so much to me

Ladynoirsucks: but in the end I don't know how to help him

Ladynoirsucks: does that make me a bad friend?

TeKitsune: Ladybug you mean the world to him, and he to you. While we're all incredibly close, you two have a closeness incomparable to ours. An angry Queen Bee with a knife couldn't cut that bond. Tangent aside, you two need each other. We all love him, but you're the only one he will listen to. Talk to him. You may think you don't know what to say, but you do. You know what to do. You're his best friend. 

TeKitsune: if that makes any sense

Ladynoirsucks: thank you

 

**1:09 p.m.**

**Ladynoirsucks** **+** **Punmaster** **private chat**

 

 

Ladynoirsucks: chat

Ladynoirsucks: get up

Ladynoirsucks: I know you so I know your probably lying down

Ladynoirsucks: so get up

Ladynoirsucks: if your ignoring this I'm gonna track ur IP address and find where you live to give you a hug

Ladynoirsucks: screw identities your more important

Ladynoirsucks: chat please

Ladynoirsucks: when we first started, I hated it. More accurately I hated myself. I was bullied and friendless and I thought I was too worthless to be a superhero

Ladynoirsucks: but then I met you. 

Ladynoirsucks: you told Me you were relying on me, and that you needed me. And it reminded me that I could be something. You reminded me I could be something

Ladynoirsucks: so if the only way to get you out of this damn depression is to internet stalk you and sacrifice our identities, then so be it

Ladynoirsucks: because your Worth it. So never look down on yourself again

 

**1:15 p.m** .

**Ladynoirsucks** **+** **Punmaster** **private chat**

 

Punmaster: Ladybug thanks

Punmaster: this is his kwami talking, and your speach made him feel better. He still isn't in the mood to talk though

Punmaster: just saying this so you don't actually track his location through his IP address. I know you know a girl who can.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I promised angst didn't I. I head cannon that when Alya is upset she types really formally. Its the one year anniversary of Vixen, Queen Bee, and Jade Turtle for being heros. I might do a fic about it. And about Chloe roasting her father.


	7. Grounded

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chloe is grounded

**5:43 p.m.**

**TeKitsune** **+** **Beelieveinme** **private chat**

 

TeKitsune: Chloe

TeKitsune: wat did you do

TeKitsune:  _ Mayor Bourgeois decides to rebuild five hero statue after controversy sparks _

Beelieveinme: I cursed out my dad

TeKitsune: OmFG

Beelieveinme: i called him pathetic and told him my mother left because he was a scumbag

TeKitsune: JFC

Beelieveinme: im grounded

Beelieveinme: super grounded

TeKitsune: lol

Beelieveinme: don't laugh. He took all my jewelry and tried tk take my miraculous

TeKitsune:y

Beelieveinme: he said since it was so important to me he should take it away

Beelieveinme: so i told him if he did that I would tell the press 3 things

TeKitsune: way were they

Beelieveinme: can't say ur the press

TeKitsune: im gonna kill u

Beelieveinme: fiiiiine

Beelieveinme: 1. He purposefully designed the statue to exclude chat

Beelieveinme: 2. My father had an affair when he was married with my mother which is why they divorced

Beelieveinme: 3. My fathwr was the akuma

TeKitsune: hkly shit

Beelieveinme: yeah

 

**7:20 p.m.**

 

Turtlesoop: raise a glass

TeKitsune: 2 freedom

Ladynoirsucks: HeY!

TeKitsune: something U will NeVEr C again

Turtlesoop: no matter what she tells you

Beelieveinme: let's have a nother round tooonight

TeKitsune: raise a glass 2 the 4 of us

Ladynoirsucks: to the newly now stone of us

Turtlesoop: telling the story of tonight

Punmaster:: Guys

Ladynoirsucks: well if it isn't chat Noir

Punmaster: can u guys stop with the Hamilton. Its been like 2 years

Turtlesoop: in but like I was listening 2 my playlist and Hamilton came on and I was like how do I forget this beauty

TeKitsune: probably the only good sonvs on it

Ladynoirsucks: be nice

Punmaster:*bee 

Beelieveinme: JES HES Back!

Ladynoirsucks: huzzah

TeKitsune: this is the only time we will ever let you use puns so be grateful

Punmaster: my kwami luvs cheese and its really grating on my nerves

TeKitsune: y did I condone this

Punmaster: luv u 2

Ladynoirsucks: I feel like my kwami is up to something

Ladynoirsucks: which is strange because she is an angel

TeKitsune: same

TeKitsune: xcept its not strange cuz she's always up to something

Beelieveinme: mine is trying to pressure me into buying cookie scented perfume

Beelieveinme: but a. I'm grounded and b. That's disgusting

Turtlesoop: lol mine is normal

Punmaster: i m tired

Ladynoirsucks: go to sleep

Punmaster: k

Punmaster: night

Ladynoirsucks: luv u

TeKitsune: its sailing!

Beelieveinme: watch it go

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Im setting up for the bag. Its gonna be great.


	8. Vote

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I realized that I have too much angst planned so I'm putting it to a vote.

Vote in the comments to tell me whether you want:  
Chat angst  
Mari angst  
Chloe angst  
No angst  
All of the above

 

First three all end in angsty reveal and then its back ti fluff. The last one has a cute reveal, and no angst. Vote before its too late.


	9. Movie night

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Mari angst and Chat angst were so close I decided to do all of them.

**1:12 p.m.**

**TeKitsune + Beelieveinme private chat**

 

TeKitsune: who else in the class do u think has a miraculous

Beelieveinme: no1

TeKitsune: rlly

TeKitsune: ur joking

Beelieveinme: ofc i am

Beelieveinme: ur boyfriend is turtle dude

TeKitsune: no way I hate that guy

Beelieveinme: no u dont everyone can always feel the sexual tension

Beelieveinme: if u 2 wernt both dating each other outside the mask u tottaly wud be in the mask

TeKitsune: bet

TeKitsune: 10 euro says its not him

Beelieveinme: ill take that bet

TeKitsune: y r we texting its lunhc

Beelieveinme: cuz we cant just talk about our secret identities out loud

TeKitsune: right

TeKitsune: k so who else

Beelieveinme: Mari is LB

TeKitsune: facts

Beelieveinme: dont kno who chat cud be

Beelieveinme: the eyes mess it up for me

TeKitsune: yea

  
  


**3:32 p.m.**

 

Ladynoirsucks: the fact that our wepons can get internet is great

Turtlesoop: yea

Punmaster: ik

Turtlesoop: its movie night so dont forget the pastry lb

Ladynoirsucks: i wont

Beelieveinme: ur our pastry girl

 

**Ladynoirsucks changed their name to Pastrygirl**

 

TeKitsune: is it my turn 4 the drinks

Beeliveinme: just make sure ur kwami doesn’t spike them again

Pastrygirl: we were lucky that me and queenie could hold our liqour

Beelieveinme: yea

Punmaster: guess what i just saw

Turtlesoop: what

Beelieveinme: an akuma

Punmaster: an akuma!

Pastrygirl: where are u

Punmaster: the highway with my dad

Turtlesoop: so ur not gonna be there

Punmaster: nope

Pastrygirl: we can work around it

  
  
  


**4:40 p.m.**

 

TeKitsune: WHO THE FUCK WAS THAT

Turtlesoop: honestly mood

Pastrygirl: this isn’t time 4 jokes

Pastrygirl: we have a new enemy

Beelieveinme: and honestly if she wasnt such a dick id bee calling her hot

Punmaster: this isnt the time for u 2 bee uber beesexual

TeKitsune: We wouldn’t have won had u have not come chat

Beelieveinme: how did u even escape ur dad

Punmaster: doesnt matter

Pastrygirl: moive night is cancelled

Pastrygirl: there is a new miraculous user and she isn’t friendly

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> OK so I want to clarify something, since I doubt I'm gonna write the fic anytime soon. When queen bee, jade turtle and vixen became superheroes, paris was in shambles. The Mayor's akuma, simply called the darkness, was a terrifying akuma. His powers plunged Paris into darkness. This caused others to be akumatized. There were so many akumas, that Chat and Ladybug were overwhelmed, and Chat was akumatized. Ladybug runs away, back home to let Tikki rest. Fu was way too old to be a hero, so he sent Wayzz with the bee, fox, and turtle miraculous to find people close to Marinette and Adrien to become superheroes. Together they defeat Chat Blanc, and the other akumas.


	10. Mommy issues??? If u squint

**2:18 p.m.**

 

**TeKitsune changed their name to Dead Inside™**

 

**Pastry girl changed their name to Also DeadInside**

 

Dead Inside™: do u think if we told our teachers we were superheroes they would stop giving us hw

 

Turtlesoop: i got yelled at 4 not having any hw done

 

Also DeadInside: im seriously thinking about it

 

Punmaster: tbh same

 

Punmaster: im about to out myself to my dad to see if hell stop giving me so much extra work

 

Also DeadInside: I am the literal imbodiment of an iver achiever

 

Punmaster: *over

 

Beelieveinme: embodiment*

 

Punmaster: the star comes before the word

 

Beelieveinme: no it doesnt

 

Punmaster: yes it do

 

Beelieveinme: whatever

 

Dead Inside™: Back to the point

 

Also DeadInside: this blue piece of shit has made my life so hard

 

Also DeadInside: i think we need to up patrols

 

Also DeadInside: maybe we should start earlier and do them longer

 

Punmaster: that wont work

 

Beelieveinme: ????

 

Punmaster:Any earlier and itll cut into piano practice and me dad will notice

 

Also DeadInside:fuck

 

Punmaster:on better news my moms back

 

Turtlesoop:oh cool was she like gone for worl or smthing

 

Punmaster:nah man. She just like???fucking dissaperaed????for like a whole year

 

DeadInside™:damn

 

Punmaster:meh

 

Beelieveinme:i wish

 

DeadInside™:????????

  
  


**DeadInside™ + Beelieveinme private chat**

 

**2:27 p.m.**

 

DeadInside™:???????

 

DeadInside™:u ok

 

Beelieveinme:meant to send that to another gc

 

DeadInside™:dont lie ur not in any other gc

 

DeadInside™:do u have mommy issues

 

Beelieveinme:i hate u 

 

DeadInside™:i think if i squint i can see ur mommy issues

 

Beelieveinme” im gonna come into ur house and murder u with my mommy issues

 

**2:30 p.m.**

  
  
  


DeadInside™:i just remebered i had lotion

 

Also DeadInside:??????

 

DeadInside™:ive been complaininv about my ashy ass hands while texting u guys this whole time

 

Also DeadInside:cool

 

DeadInside™:Fuck

 

Also DeadInside:wat??

 

DeadInside™:one of my little sisters stole the lotion right off my bed

 

Also DeadInside:lol

 

Also DeadInside: u have sibilings?

 

DeadInside™:yup

 

Punmaster: whats it like im an only child

 

Turtlesoop:same

 

Also DeadInside:that fucking up arrow thing

 

Also DeadInside:cant find it but yea u kno the thing

 

DeadInside™:bduxbdhsvdhdjbsshidb

 

DeadInside™:im wheezing

 

DeadInside™:y didnt u just say same if u couldn't find it

 

Also DeadInside:....

 

Also DeadInside:no comment

 

Turtlesoop:lmao

 

DeadInside™: they steal ur stuff all the time, beg to borrow it only to break it like .2 seconds later. They then procced to pretend its not broken and they dodnt use it. Its like havinv ur own pair of endearing gremlins

 

Also DeadInside:*proceed

 

Also DeadInside:*having

 

Also DeadInside:*didnt/didn’t

 

Punmaster:that sounds cool

 

Punmaster:brb my mom wants me

 

DeadInside™:bye chat

 

Also DeadInside:bye

 

Turtlesoop:peace

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the long wait. Writers block sucks. I want you guys to weight in, does the star symbol come before or after the correction. I say before

**Author's Note:**

> My Tumblr is wisecrownvoid I hope you enjoy. I'll update as much as I am able to. I hope you enjoy the fluff while you can. It might not last.


End file.
